


契合度

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH





	契合度

契合度

＊＊＊

一、

22世紀是個混亂的時代，若他想要形容的話，他會這麼說，每個人都在面對不同程度的痛苦、責難，想著下一年會更好，卻沒有理解到一年的結尾並沒有什麼太大的意義，時間依舊延續，所謂的年末、萬象更新，只是人類幻想的美好而已。

要說這一年有什麼偉大的發現，大概就是某些單身科學家終於從腦波中研究出人類之間的契合度，契合度越高的人就越容易長久，其實這項發現的產生並不難理解，畢竟連活著都很困難了，是人都會想要逃避不必要的傷害，都想要跟自己的戀人、朋友共度一生。

當那個小小的偵測裝置上市時，有人討伐、有人支持，但最後的結果都是一樣的，隨著時間的流逝，那個小小的機器變成了隨身物品，變成了日常、變成了交朋友的標準，那些不願被機器定義的人玩在一塊，而依賴著＂Match＂的人，從來都不擔心受到傷害。

契合度低於五十的人，見面也不需要開口說第二句話，契合度五十到六十的人，能夠相處、但沒必要深交，契合度六十到八十的人，隨著等級越高，你們能成為摯友甚至情侶，很多人在這階段就會把對方考慮為戀愛對象了──畢竟，八十以上甚至接近一百的契合度，實在少之又少，機率就跟被天上的雷打中一樣，一生都不可能發生一次。

靈魂伴侶，那些發明Match的人是這麼說的，甚至還在裝置上增加了通知功能，一旦有人的契合度高於九十，那個小機器就會像十幾年前的老式手機一樣，嗶嗶的震動。根據統計，六十億人口中，超過百分之六十的人擁有Match，但那個通知卻從來沒有響過一次。

林在范的Match被他塞在牛仔褲的口袋裡，他不常用到，朋友圈也就那麼小，要不是金有謙買的時候塞了一個到他手裡，他可能到現在都還沒有想要買Match的念頭。

（當時他們同時走出商店，金有謙立刻拿出Match跟他感應了一下，六十五──不是太低，但也不是什麼好數字，他弟弟嘟囔了一下，把臉窩進他的肩頸裡撒嬌。）

之後BamBam出現了，一個跟金有謙契合度高達七十六的學弟，在那之後，林在范就時常把那個裝置放在口袋裡，也不知道有什麼特別的原因。

二、

有謙跟BamBam幾乎形影不離，林在范跟金有謙關係再好，也不會像他們一樣黏在一起，有時候他會想，要是沒有Match，他們之間也會這樣黏呼嗎？要是沒有Match說不定連成為朋友的念頭都不會有，因為──有謙和BamBam相似的同時，在很多方面卻大不同。

他思考的同時，居然有些忌妒，完全不同的人卻能完美的契合，林在范從沒承認過，但心底卻覺得這樣的情況很浪漫，他想要這個──想要靈魂伴侶，卻又不想把自己的一生綁在那個小機器上，他浪漫，卻不天真，他希望，但從不妄想。

三、

與Jcakson見面是在一間酒吧，當時的他剛結束地獄般的期末，正準備昏迷在溫暖的被窩裡，他那個將近一個月不見的弟弟卻帶著他幾乎是靈魂伴侶的好友闖進了他的宿舍，說要去喝酒，說要去玩樂，依他對有謙的了解，這個弟弟從走出最後一個考場的同時就開始昏睡了，根本不會想要出去鬼混，但有謙笑著，任由BamBam在他床上大吼大叫。

最後他低吼，套上了破洞的牛仔褲，身上那件襯衫的鈕扣幾乎要開到胸下，亂糟糟的頭髮，沒能戴上手錶，就被拖了出去。那兩人消失在舞池裡，林在范在吧檯邊，已經喝到微醺，就是那個時候，蜜色頭髮的男孩滑到了他旁邊，肩膀若有似無的碰在一起，讓他端著酒杯的手輕輕地顫了一下，忍不住瞄了過去，男孩的襯衫開的比他還低，幾乎到肚臍眼上方──毫不節制的暴露底下的曲線，扎進褲子裡的下襬正好系緊了腰部，又窄又細。

他抬頭，正好對上那人瞇起的眼，和嘴邊的壞笑，帶著戒指的手在桌面上輕敲，指尖旁一杯Gimlet，酸甜的調酒──和Match，黑色的不起眼的小方盒、沒有啟動時螢幕一片漆黑，那人的手指在機器上方點了點，而林在范下意識地把手往他褲子的口袋裡一探。

沒有，在所有日子裡，偏偏是今天，他把Match忘在了宿舍裡，可能在另一件褲子的口袋裡，也有可能被塞在背包的深處，他把手掏了出來，讓那個陌生人看了看他空蕩蕩的掌心，再端起酒杯嚥了口，那人舔唇，紅潤的嘴唇，嘴角是上揚的弧度，稍微嘟起，大概是在表現自己的不滿，但更像是在索吻，於是林在范靠了過去，指尖剛好滑進那人開得過低的領口。

「林在范。」他說，開口的同時咬住了嘟起的嘴唇，稍微吸吮就變得更加紅潤，那人嘖的一聲，大概是對於自己接下來的話感到瘋狂──「Jcakson……算了，我不需要契合度一百也能跟你上床，對吧？」語畢的同時嘴唇相互契合，Jcakson的唇並不是最豐厚的那種，但是柔軟──被吸到充血時幾乎輕輕一咬就能聽到那人的低哼。

他喜歡Jcakson的嘴，他想。而稍晚，那人在他宿舍裡，雙膝跪在他地上的髒衣服之上，那雙被他吻到紅腫的唇含住了他的陰莖，吸吮，濕軟的舌頭舔弄，上下移動頭部時晃動的頭髮，蜜色的髮旋，在他的龜頭上留下像小貓一樣的細吻。

他喜歡那張嘴，尤其是Jcakson被他的陰莖嗆到的時候，脹紅著臉，卻硬忍著不吐出來。尤其是他移動的腰部的時候，讓腫脹的性器在那人的嘴裡進出，Jcakson會發出那些難忍的低吟，喉嚨裡一陣甜膩的震動，他喜歡那張嘴，尤其是他射的時候，Jcakson伸出舌頭，把精液一滴不漏的嚥了進去，一隻手伸進了自己的褲檔裡，讓林在范好奇他的內褲究竟濕了沒有。

更晚的時候，林在范確認他的內褲的確濕了，不只是被前液浸濕的，更是被從後穴流出的潤滑液給弄濕的，他拔出Jcakson塞在屁股裡的小肛塞，大概三根手指頭的粗度，一想到他能夠省去漫長的前戲，直接插入，林在范半挺的陰莖又慢慢脹了起來。

「已經準備好了？」他一邊問，一邊把兩根手指插了進去，感受肉穴濕軟的內壁撩人的溫度，「嗯？出門的時候已經想好會被幹了嗎？」他靠在Jcakson的耳邊問，手指壓在那人的前列腺上磨擦，Jcakson嚶嗚的說不出話，臀部卻隨著他手指的動作搖了起來。

那人的襯衫解開了，卻沒有脫下，屁股對著林在范的臉，讓他更清楚看見那圈軟肉是如何吃下他的手指再吐出，接著吸入，他想問，想問Jcakson是不是被很多人幹過了，是不是享受一夜情、是不是沉迷於性愛，但他只是抽出手指，看那人翹高了臀部，沒能完全闔上的小口一張一縮的，神智不清的嘴只能發出渴望的呻吟。

他握住自己的陰莖，才發現剛射完的性器已經硬了，甚至比剛剛更挺──更硬，Jcakson說了一些話，但他沒有時間、也沒有精神去聽，林在范撸了幾下，接著坐起身，把龜頭對準那個張合的小口，插入的那一刻，他就有預感今夜將是他人生中經歷過最棒的性愛。

再更晚、更晚──接近清晨的時候，他證實了自己的預感是對的，那時候Jcakson已經高潮了三次，最後一次更是什麼都射不出來的發抖，腹部全是自己流出的前液和精水，而林在范又射了兩次，全都灌進了濕軟的肉穴裡，那圈肌肉被操得紅腫，充血又腫脹。

而現在，林在范把半軟的陰莖塞進Jcakson的嘴裡，那人高興地接受了，把沒有完全勃起的龜頭含在嘴裡吸吮，一邊讓林在范玩他挺起的乳頭，粉嫩的乳尖被捏得腫脹，他用指尖彈了彈，Jcakson強忍著才沒在驚叫時把陰莖吐出，拉開那人的腿，被操過頭的紅腫肉穴收縮著，吐出了他幾分鐘前射進去的精液，Jcakson的嘴是紅的，乳頭也是紅的，小穴是紅的，屁股在被操的時候也被撞的粉紅──林在范撥開那人臉上被汗水浸溼的頭髮。

指尖摸了摸Jcakson的臉頰，他能感覺到自己的龜頭頂在對方口腔的內壁上。他突然想到了那杯Gimlet，和酒杯旁的Match──和Jcakson知道他沒帶Match時撒嬌的表情。不知道他和他的契合度多少？林在范低笑，把陰莖抽出，在Jcakson的嘴唇上蹭了蹭。

那人嘟起的嘴迫不及待又把他吸了回去，至少有個七十，他想，或是八十──Jcakson大該是感覺到了他的分心，氣呼呼地吐出了他的性器，那人抓住他的脖子，拉下來就是濕黏、凌亂的一吻，林在范一隻手握住Jcakson的窄腰。

大概有九十？操、在這張床上至少得有一百才對。

四、

Jcakson成為了他的炮友，有時候他很慶幸自己沒有室友，因為Jcakson實在是太大聲了，也完全沒有想忍耐的意思，雖然這對他的鄰居很不好意思，但也沒有人真的來投訴他，頂多在他回家時偷看他一眼，Jcakson有一天甚至跟他說隔壁的書呆在打量他的屁股。

那天Jcakson穿著他過大的毛衣，兩腿光溜溜的，喝咖啡的時候坐在地上，盤起的腿讓衣襬上撩，露出大腿根部，和接近內側的咬痕與吻痕──「說不定他想著我打手槍──」那人笑了，像小孩做壞事後特有的壞笑，「偷聽我們，然後自慰。」

林在范無奈的搖頭，拿過那人手上的杯子喝了一口，加了砂糖和鮮奶的甜味比咖啡味還重，Jcakson喜歡的咖啡就跟他喜歡的酒一樣，都是甜的。「我不想知道他有沒有想著你自慰。」他乾巴巴的說道，嚥了些口水卻沒辦法沖淡嘴裡的甜味。

「忌妒？」坐在地上的少年站起身，坐到他腿上的同時把咖啡杯奪了回去，Jcakson並不輕，他們的體格說真的也沒差上多少，但林在范一手穩住那人的腰，覺得這點重量幾分鐘沒什麼大不了，「沒有。」他淡然的說，看Jcakson瞪大了眼，一瞬間沒有藏住受傷的情緒，接著嘟起嘴──真的不高興的那種──把臉埋進了咖啡杯裡。

「他們愛怎麼聽，我都無所謂。」一隻手探進毛衣的下擺，Jcakson不為所動，「你也知道你有多大聲，無論我怎麼堵住你的嘴都沒用。」指節蹭了蹭柔軟的囊袋，Jcakson對著咖啡嘟噥一聲，夾起了腿根，同時也把他的手夾住了。

「他們愛怎麼自慰都不關我的事──」被夾住的手稍微有些吃力的抽了出來，忽略了頂在他手臂上的性器，往上滑，接著掐住了過分敏感的乳尖，Jcakson顫抖，差點把杯子砸在地上，「因為能真的上到你的只有我，不是嗎？」幾乎喝光的杯子落到了地上，在地毯上滾了一圈淡淡的咖啡漬，而Jcakson的雙手環在他肩上，「哥──」那人低喊著，把臉湊過來索吻。

他們總是這樣，不知節制的索取，除了上課時間，幾乎把所有空閒都給了彼此，期初只有做愛，後來他們過夜，再後來則是叫了外賣喝酒聊天，林在范知道哪一個小點可以把Jcakson惹火（各方面意義上的火）而Jcakson也知道如何刺痛他的逆鱗，再接著幫他順毛。

這讓他想起了有謙和BamBam，他的弟弟和那個幾乎是靈魂伴侶的好友，雖然那兩人的關係不像他與Jcakson那樣與性有關，但這樣黏膩的相處與互動，讓他忍不住想──他與Jcakson大概真的是，真的是靈魂伴侶，契合度高達八、九十的那種，他與Jcakson完全不同，卻又相合在一起。

所以，當一次特別黏膩的性愛結束時，Jcakson在一旁用紙巾擦著肚子上的精液，一邊對他說：「我朋友都以為你是我男朋友。」當時Jcakson低著頭，明明已經擦乾淨了，手卻還在同一個部位來回摩擦，林在范伸手抹掉對方嘴角乾掉的口水──

「那你希望我是你男朋友嗎？嗯？」Jcakson還是沒有抬頭，露出的耳尖卻跟被操到腰軟時一樣紅，「恩──」那人悶悶哼了一聲，揚起的眼眸有些發紅，而林在范藉機抬起那人的下巴，「你希望我當你的男朋友嗎？森尼？」紅腫的唇嘟起，林在范得意地揚起嘴角。

在他們認識的時間裡，只有在床上的時候他才能盡情的欺負Jcakson，「我想要哥當我的男朋友。」說完時咬著下唇，嘴角那一點口水林在范還沒有抹乾淨，「那從今天開始，我就是森尼的男朋友。」低頭一吻，那人微張的嘴唇，「恩……」呼在他臉上的鼻息。

Match還在他某件褲子的口袋裡，但林在范並不在意。

終、

他跟Jcakson交往將近三個月了，加上之前當炮友的時間，認識至少有半年，交往第一個月Jcakson就迫不急待地想讓他認識自己的朋友，於是前前後後他認識了Mark還有一個崔榮宰，後來才知道BamBam本來就是他的好友，他們的朋友圈沒有重疊，但相處都不算尷尬。

在Jcakson所謂的重要好友名單上只剩一個人，那就是朴珍榮，那人終於在三個月後的今天跟他對上的空閒的時間，此刻的林在范已經到了他們約好的咖啡廳，Jcakson會在下課後與珍榮一起過來，他幫自己點了拿鐵，給Jcakson點了焦糖瑪奇朵，他端著咖啡到接近角落的四人座。

坐下時一個硬物卡在了他的屁股上，林在范先放下了盤子──往後面的口袋掏了掏，是他的Match，這件褲子他上個禮拜才洗，也不知道著個小機器怎麼會卡在這裡，輕壓螢幕，所謂的契合度感應器還有電，他把玩著那個小玩意兒，手指壓在關機的按鈕上。

接著──嗶嗶！小東西叫了起來，許久沒亮起的螢幕此刻正顯示著92.2，高的不可思議的契合度，他抬頭，Jcakson與一個他從沒見過的男孩正朝他走來，兩人也聽到了嗶嗶聲，驚訝的挑眉，同時想把Match從袋子裡拿出來確認。

但林在范按下了關機的按鈕，在任何人能拿出Match之前，通知的嗶嗶聲消失了，他從座位上站起，一手攬住了Jcakson腰，在對方的臉上一吻，惹得男孩低笑，他抬眼看向驚訝的朴珍榮，伸手，「你好，我是森尼的男朋友，林在范。」

珍榮微微一笑，握住了他的手心。而Jcakson咬著下唇，往他臉頰貼近，他扭過頭讓那個吻變成一個扎實的吻，他很確定朴珍榮的手就跟他的微笑一樣安定，但他此刻的注意力都在懷裡的男孩身上。

契合度零，或是一百，他想自己決定。

＿完


End file.
